xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Bailey
| died= | hometown=Leicester, Leicestershire, England | occupation=Former prison officer Singer Stage actress | season=10 | category=Over 25s | mentor=Sharon Osbourne | place=Winner (1/12) | }}Samantha Florence "Sam" Bailey '(born 29 June 1977) is an English pop/soul singer from Leicester who won Series 10 of ''The X Factor. She was a part of the Over 25s catagory, mentored by Sharon Osbourne. Background Sam, who is from Bexley, England and had attended Bexley Arts College, is a married mother of two who had been singing on cruise ships, in clubs, and at music festivals for several years without success. She was even a member of a duo called Girls Next Door when she was a teenager. Sam was living in Leicester with her husband Craig Pearson and their two children, son Tommy and daughter Brooke, and working as a prison officer when she tried out for the show. The X Factor Sam tried out for the show singing "Listen" by Beyonce in her room audition and then "Who's Loving You" by the Jackson 5 for her arena audition. Wowing the judges with her amazing voice, Sam progressed to bootcamp and then judges' homes where she got Sharon Osbourne as her mentor. After Lorna Simpson and Shelley Smith were each eliminated in the first two weeks of the live shows, Sam became the only one left in her catagory, but despite that, she flourished, impressing the public week after week with her performances of such songs as "One Moment in Time" by Whitney Houston and "Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. During her time on the show, Sam was compared to Scottish singer Susan Boyle due to her audition reminding people of Boyle's audition for Britian's Got Talent ''where they each impressed people with their talent as opposed to how they looked. After several weeks of grueling competition, Sam won X Factor UK on December 14, 2013, becoming the first "over" to win the show since Steve Brookstein in 2004. Sam's first single is a cover of the Demi Lovato hit "Skyscraper". The single was successful, debuting at number 1 on the UK Singles Chart and becoming the fifth fastest-selling single of 2013. Performances Post ''The X Factor In addition to being a part of the X Factor UK tour, Sam got to open for megastar singer Beyonce for one show on the UK leg of her Mrs. Carter Show World Tour on February 24, 2014. Sam's debut album, The Power of Love, which features duets with Nicole Scherzinger and Michael Bolton, was released on March 24, 2014. It debuted at number 1 on the UK Album Chart, making Bailey the first X Factor UK winner to acheive that feat since Alexandra Burke. She headlined her first ever concert tour, which kicked off in January 2015 and ended in February of that year. She released her autobigraphy, Daring to Dream, in November 2014. Pregnancy announcement On March 6, 2014, Sam announced via Twitter that she and husband Craig Pearson were expecting their third child. She gave birth to a daughter. Miley Beau Pearson, on September 10, 2014, and she made former mentor and close friend Sharon Osbourne her godmother. However, she later admitted to suffering from Bell's palsy after her daughter's birth. Leaving Syco Music In February 2015, Sam announced via Twitter that she had parted ways with Syco Music. She was later cast as Momma Morton in a UK touring production of the musical Chicago ''in 2016. New label and new album Sam released a new album, ''Sing My Heart Out, on September 16, 2016. It was her first album under a new label, Tiger Drum Records and peaked at #33 on the UK charts. Discography '''Albums: * The Power of Love ''(2014) *' 'Sing My Heart Out ''(2016) Singles: * "Skyscraper" (2013) Category:The X Factor (UK) Category:Series 10 Category:Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 10) Category:The X Factor (UK) Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 10) Category:Overs Category:Over 25s (UK Series 10) Category:Mentored by Sharon Osbourne Category:Winners Category:Live Tour 2014